


daybreak.

by missgine (blueberry_muffin)



Series: after hours. [2]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M, i couldn't help myself ok, i miss writing them, i'm so so weak for daejae ok, just awkward attempted fluff, so it's not actually good fluff, this is attempted fluff btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberry_muffin/pseuds/missgine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the first to fall asleep is the first to awaken.</p><p>[sequel to after hours]</p>
            </blockquote>





	daybreak.

Youngjae wakes up when his phone vibrates in his hand. He blinks blearily and squints at his phone screen. It takes a few seconds to register what he’s reading but when he comes to, he closes the bubble that tells him he only has ten percent battery left. The bubble closes and Youngjae has to blink at his screen again because he doesn’t remember having Daehyun as his background picture and where did all his apps go? Youngjae blinks, stares at the screen, and figures out exactly what happened when he sees the even rise and fall of Daehyun’s chest.

 

He must have fallen asleep during their skype call and Daehyun chose not to end the video. Youngjae can’t say that he minds too much as he plugs his phone charger in the outlet and connects his phone, angling it just so on his pillow so he doesn’t have to hold it but it still stays upright.

 

Youngjae takes in the other’s steady breathing and can’t help the small smile that blossoms on his face. His side is sore and his neck has a kink from sleeping in a weird position, but he doesn’t mind waking up to this, to Daehyun.

 

His eyes trace Daehyun’s full lips, slightly open from his breathing. His hair is mussed and some of the strands fall over his eyes and almost reach his nose, tickling the bridge. (The cute little nose scrunch is something Youngjae would like to remember forever.) (He would also like to forget he cooed at that forever). Daehyun’s head is insistently pressed into his pillow; Youngjae observes the marks left on his face, sees the creases by his beauty mark, traces the slope of eyelashes, curves down his cheeks, swipes up his jaw.

 

Youngjae can’t help but feel warm even in the cool morning air. Daehyun didn’t close the skype call and seeing him fast asleep in his bed when he was clearly talking from his desk last night, makes him feel, well, Youngjae doesn’t know what to feel exactly. (Do friends do what they do?) (Are they even only friends?)

 

He shakes his head, but he can’t stop feeling warm. It’s not the familiar warmth of fondness. It’s not in his head nor in his heart but spread out everywhere, in every limb, pooling from his head to his toes and everywhere in between. He feels the warmth in his stomach, in his chest, on his cheeks. He doesn’t want to think of why, but he can’t help it. (Is this how you’re supposed to feel for your best friend?)

 

He can’t believe that Daehyun would go through all that trouble-that sleeping postion doesn’t look comfortable at all- just so that he wouldn’t break the skype call and they could possibly wake up to each other. Youngjae is thankful-he misses his best friend and spending a few extra moments together, even like this, is worth it. He knows that Daehyun misses him too, can tell from the tone of his text messages and the grainy laugh he receives over skype that’s nothing like the real thing. He can’t help the smile that blooms on his face just thinking about it.

 

(It’s a good thing he smiled at that moment too, for that’s the moment Daehyun wakes up.)

 

(“Good morning, sunshine.”)

 

(Daehyun swears Youngjae’s smile can melt ice.)

  
(“Good morning, Dae.”)

**Author's Note:**

> lame i am lame i know ok


End file.
